dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Don Bluth moved to MGM?/All Trolls Go to Heaven
All Trolls Go to Heaven is a 1989 American-Irish-British animated musical comedy-drama film produced by MGM/UA Feature Animation, and Goldcrest Films, directed by Don Bluth, and released by United Artists. It tells the story of Charlie B. Growlin (voiced by Burt Reynolds), a German Troll that is murdered by his former friend, Carface Caruthers (voiced by Vic Tayback, in his penultimate film role), but withdraws from his place in Heaven to return to Earth, where his best friend, Stanley Witchiford (voiced by Dom DeLuise) still lives, and they team up with a young girl named Anne-Marie (voiced by Judith Barsi, in her final film role; movie released postumously), who teaches them an important lesson about kindness, friendship and love. On its cinema release, it competed directly with Walt Disney Feature Animation's The Little Mermaid, released on the same day, despite being the Tenth-Highest grossing film of 1989, earning up to $161,001,698 at the domestic box office. While it did not repeat the box-office success of MGM's previous animated feature films, it was successful on home video, becoming one of the biggest-selling VHS releases ever. It inspired a theatrical sequel and a television series. it is also the first feature film made without cameras, thanks to filming with computers. All Trolls Go to Heaven was released on DVD on November 17, 1998, and as a Don Bluth's Animated Classics edition on March 6, 2001. It had a DVD double-feature release with its sequel on March 14, 2006, and January 18, 2011. The film was released in high definition for the first time on Blu-ray on March 29, 2011. in 2017, it made it's debut on 4K UHD Blu-Ray Disc and Digital HD. Cast Voice cast * Burt Reynolds as Charlie B. Crowlin * Dom DeLuise as Stanley Witchiford * Judith Barsi as Anne-Marie * Phillip Glasser as Gus * Tawny Sunshine Glover as Rosie * Cloris Leachman as Gnorga Caruthers * Ernest Borgnine as Carface Caruthers * Hugh Laurie as Fee * Stephen Fry as Line * Charles Nelson Reilly as Killer Caruthers and Llort Caruthers * Loni Anderson as Flo * Jonathan Pryce as Alan * Hayley Mills as Hillary * Melba Moore as the Whippet troll/Annabelle * Ken Page as King Gator * Rob Fuller and Earleen Carey as Kate and Harold Witchiford * Godfrey Quigley as Ant Dragon * Anna Manahan as Stella Dallas * Neil Ross as Generic Pansy * Will Ryan as Boss, Guard * Candy Devine as Vera Griffin * Mel Blanc as Dr. Pegasus * Pat Musick as Snuffy Songs *Gnorga Queen of Mean (sung by Cloris Leachman) *You Can't Keep A Good Dog Down (sung by Burt Reynolds and Dom Deluise) *Let me be Surprised (sung by Burt Reynolds and Melba Moore) *Absolutely Green (sung by Dom Deluise) *What's Mine is Yours (sung by Burt Reynolds) *Soon You'll Come Home (sung by Judith Barsi) *Let's Make Music Together (sung by Ken Page) *Welcome to My World (sung by Dom Deluise) *Hallelujah (sung by the MGM chorus) *Love Survives (originally sung by Jennifer Rush in 1982; covered by Irene Cara and Freddie Jackson) Category:1989 films